Resident Evil True Beginning
by Killimaru
Summary: A new beginning to the horror of Resident Evil
1. Into Hell

Chapter 1-into Hell 

This story is a remake of resident evil 1

It was 7:30 on a normal July day in Raccoon city, The stars members were meeting for lunch at the restaurant around the corner from the station. As the Rookie on the team Drake found himself fronting the bill for the whole team. "This is bullshit" Drake said to himself, The waitress walked up to the table and gave the bill to jill. She took one look at it an started laughing, then she passed it to Drake. He was pissed, 'what the fuck, who ordered the steak?" Barry got up from the table, "I did, you got something to say" Drake got right in his face and said "Yeah, your paying half." Barry then proceeded to throw a punch at him and Jill said "Barry no we can't fight each other" Barry was'nt listening, Drake caught the punch and threw him on the floor. At the same time Jill got a call on the radio from Wesker saying to all stars members report back to the station. For some reason Wesker was the only one that did not eat with the team he always kept to himself. Drake helped Barry up and told him he was just joking he would get the bill, he told the others to go on ahead he would meet them at the station.

Drake was heading back to the station when he saw a car speeding. It was around 8:00, Drake tried to flag down the car but it did not stop so he instead of calling for back up, proceeded after the speeder. As the speeder was heading toward the intersection Drake said to himself "god, don't let him run the red light" but the speeder did. The car got to the middle of the intersection. Bam , a truck smashed the car in to a wall. Drake flagged for traffic to stop then got out of his car and walked up to the smashed car. He bent down to check if the driver was still alive. He felt no heartbeat, he called in backup to get the mess cleaned up. As Drake walked away he could have sworn he saw the body move, but he shrugged it off and walked away he had to get back to the station for the meeting...

Drake walked in after the briefing was over. Wesker said he would explian on the way, they preceeded up the stairs to the helecopter pad and everybody seemed sort of nervious. The helecopter took off and they were on there way. The helecopter landed and droped the stars members off. Drake was walking beside Jill much to the dislike of Chris then someone yelled " I found something" everyone turned and looked and saw him picking up some dead guys hand.Then from out of nowhere some dogs jumped out at the stars members the one that was holding the gun got ambushed by three of them. Drake tried to get over to him before it was to late but could'nt manage it. Chris told the rest of the stars members to run them to run and Jill , Wesker and Barry along with Chris took off toward the house. Drake turned around and started running, one of the dogs before he started jumped at him. he pulled out his .44 magnum and shot the dogs head was blown off but the body of the dog hit Drake knocking him to the ground. Drake rolled over to get up when he came face to face with a blood thirsty dog.

Drake got up really fast and punched the dog in the nose sending it a few feet and turned around and shot the other two dogs behind him. He turned back around to see the other dog jump on him and pin him to the ground. The dog then tried to eat Drake thinking quickly he pulled out his pistol and shooting the dog through the head. Drake pushed the dog off him got up and looked around and saw a gate. He heard a screech noise from behind the gate. Drake looked at the gate for a second then said "Fuck that" and walked toward the mansion.


	2. Wesker's Henchmen

Chapter 2-Wesker's Henchmen

Drake walked into the mansion, he took a look around the massive great hall and felt an uneasiness in the room. He continuted to look around for his team mates. He called out to them "Jill, Chris, Barry, Wesker" he got know answer from any of them. He looked over at the door on the left and proceeded through it...

Somwhere in the manison

Wesker stood holding Jill's unconscious body over his left sholder. A voice comes out of the shadows in the room "How may i help you master Wesker" then Wesker spoke "Kill Chirs Redfield" The voice steped into the the light "as you wish Master Wesker" Wesker then said "Brandon as always you are a trusted servent, when you get done killing Chris meet me in the lab." Brandon turned and walked out the door and went down the hallway turned the corner. As soon as he walked around the corner a zombie made an lunge for him. Brandon drew his sword that he carried with him(he was an excellent swordsmen) he cut the zombies head off with out any difficulty and walked down the hallway. Brandon was trying to locate Chris in the manison but was having a rather difficult job hunting him. Brandon made his way down a hallway that had a room at the end of it. He went through the door and found himself at the bottom of a holding cell for the creatures of the place. He looked around the upper floor of the place and saw nothing then he looked directly in front of him and saw another door.

Drake walked in the dining room and walked around the table and down to the other end of the room and saw blood on the ground. "What the hell is this, blood, there is a lot of it here if this is one of my team members they could be dead." He looked up and saw the door in front of him and proceeded through it. He turned left down the hallway an looked around the corner he saw a body laying of the ground. "Kenneth" Drake Shouted he walked up to his body and checked to see if he was still alive but he had been long dead.

Drake turned around and banged his fist aganist the wall " what the fuck is going on around here" behind Drake the body of Kenneth rose suddenly and let out a groan. Drake turned around and said "Kenneth your alive" but Drake noticed that he had grown claws on his hand and became red in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" Drake shouted. Zombie Kenneth ran at Drake, thinking quickly Drake drew is magnum and fired the bullet went right through Kenneth's chest knocking him back and putting a hole in his chest. When Kenneth did'nt fall to the ground Drake said " well thats a first" and shot him again. Kenneth hit the floor and Drake stood on his neck and shot four rounds in to his head killing him. "Damn I don't want to do that again then out of nowhere a zombie came through the window. Drake looked at him and thought to himself "I get the feeling this is going to be a long night." After killing a horde of zombies he was forced down a hallway with only one door at the end of it. "Like I have another way to go" Drake said as he went through the door. A bullet went right by his face as he entered the room. He looked in the room and saw a man standing at the other end.

Drake yelled across the room "who are you" but at the same moment the man told him that his name was Brandon. Brandon then went on and said that his mission was to kill all the stars members. "Well that puts us in a sticky situation because i'm the newest star member" Drake said. "THEN DIE" Brandon said drawing his sword. Drake thinking quickly jumped back and drew his magnum. Brandon jumped in the air, Drake fired three shots and hit Brandon in the leg but Brandon cut Drakes arm and Drake fell to the ground and as he was falling fired a shot into Brandons shoulder. Brandon staggered back and sent a fatal shot with the sword a Drake. Drake rolled of of the way and pointed the gun directly at Brandons head, just as Brandons sword stoped at Drake's neck. "Looks like a draw" Drake said. "I don't draw" Brandon said as he did a back flip to get distance between him and Drake. Brandon pulled out a bigger sword that was ment for power more then speed. He swong the sword at Drake, Drake jumped out of the way the sword made a hole in the floor as it hit. Drake jumped back and reached in his red coat he was wearing and pulled out two white revolvers. "Looks like bussiness is about to pick up" Drake said with a smile on his face.

Drake jumped to the right and shot five bullets one hit Brandon in the chest and he fall to the ground. Drake walked up to his body and Brandon swong the sword at him and missed he tried to get up but Drake put both revolvers point in to his chest and said "Tell daddy how you want it." just then from above around the top of the holding cell they saw what looked like green gorillas with claws. There were 7 of them and they seemed hungery, Drake looked down at Brandon "do you want to handle this later" Brandon quickly said "sadly yes" All of them jumped down, Brandon then said "these things are hunters" Drake then said "I don't care what they are just kill them" Drake raised his gun and shot. 


	3. Wesker's Betrayal

Resident Evil-True Beginning 

Chapter 3-Wesker's Betrayal

"Wow, thats a lot of dead bodies." Drake said Brandon turned around and said "well would you rather them to be still moving, on second thought don't answer that." Brandon and Drake looked at each other for a second, at the same time both jumped back and readyed there weapons to fight again. 'Looks like this is it for you Drake, i'm going to kill you." Drake started laughing "oh oh your serious, let me laugh even harder." There was an uneasy feeling in the room as the dead creatures they had fought lay motionless as the fight started again. Drake reloaded both his guns as Brandon swung the sword at him. Drake raised one of his guns and fired and hit Brandon in his upper torso and he fell to the ground. Drake then spoke to the motionless body "sorry, you were a great opponent and an even better friend for the brief moment." Drake walked through the door and proceeded down a hallway. Brandon got up and looked around he did not see Drake anywhere. He put his sword away and sat down on the floor remembering about how he came to be. He had been genetically altered as a child to make his speed inhuman. There was another baby in that program but he was never told who it was he just knew that the program the other baby went through was to increase reaction timing. Brandon pulled out his first add kit and fixed up his wound and then he heard a sound come from the upper part.

Wesker came walking out on the upper part of the holding cell "Very good, a successful test of Drake, he has no idea what he is its a shame that he joined stars" Brandon glared at Wesker "you mean you sent me after stars members knowing that i would run into Drake." Wesker laughed and turned and walked out of the room. "That bastard" Brandon said to himself as he proceeded to run after Drake. Meanwhile...

Drake was walking around looking for the other stars members. The ground under him started shaking. but he kept walking and then out of the ground came this worm-like creature. Drake looked at it for a second and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the worm and said "figures" as he shot. The worm being defeated he left and proceeded to go out the front door of the house. He walked around the side and jumped the fence to th guard house and went in. When he walked in he ran right into Jill, who told him that there was nothing more to do here that she had a key and was going to go unlock the other doors in the mansion that they couldn't get to before. Drake then said "thats weird why would they put a key that goes to the mansion out here." Jill looked at him and said "has anything made sense since we entered this house." "I suppose not" Drake said as he and Jill walked outside. Then from above they heard a screech noise and looked up a saw a large bat coming straight for them. Drake yelled for Jill to go in the house and do what is needed to get them out of here. She gave him a thumbs up and ran toward the house as the bat came toward Drake. Drake rolled out of the way of the diving bat and pulled out both magnums and shot and missed the bat. Drake then said " I missed, me I never miss." The bat dived again at Drake but then as the bat dived he noticed a hunter behind him. "OH SHIT" Drake said as the hunter jumped at him. Drake rasied both magnums in both directions, he missed the bat and blew a hole in the hunter killing it.

The bat cut Drake on the arm and left a deep gash. Just as the bat was going back up into the air to dive agian. Brandon jumped of the roof of the guardhouse and cut the bat into. Drake got up and said "thanks and how the fuck are you still alive." Brandon turned and said " I have my ways, plus i found one of your stars members Rebecca she is resting in the house right now." "I thought you were here to kill us" Drake said back to him. Brandon then proceeded to tell Drake the whole story about everything. Drake looked at him for a minute then came to a realization "if Wesker is evil and Jill is heading to the lab that means she's in trouble, you go grab Rebecca and meet me in the lab time to have a chat with my old buddy Wesker." Brandon then said "ok i will head to the lab I got this" They left going in different directions Drake went down to the lab killing everything in his path. Brandon was in the house having fun singing a song while he killed the zombies "one little two little three headless zombies, four little five little six headless zombies, seven little eight little nine headless zombies and i still have thirty to go" as he cut there heads off with his sword. Drake then caught up with Wesker in the lab. Jill had not arrived yet, Wesker said "Drake, what a pleasent surprise" "cut the crap Wesker I know it was you that set up stars" "Yeah what of it" Drake was inraged and charged a Wesker but then Wesker jumped out of the way and Drake fell down in to the bottem of the lab where they keep the most dangerous experiments. Drake got up and heard Wesker say "have fun dieing down there ha ha ha" Drake rasied his gun at the darkness and said "Bring it on"


	4. End Game

Chapter 4-End Game 

Drake went into the darkness, looking in every direction. He headed for the door at the end of the tunnel, he walked through and saw a horde of zombies eating the meat that had been left for them. This must be where they kept the creatures captive Drake thought to himself. The zombies looked up from there meal and noticed him standing in the doorway."I've got something for you to eat" Drake said raising his gun. He shot and killed all of them and proceeded to the door which was locked "fuck this, I am tired of finding keys" Drake yelled as he shot the door open. He found a stair case that went back to the top floor of the lab. When he got to the top he heard the self-destruct system had been activated. He saw jill go running by she yelled for him to follow her. Drake said he would be up in a few minutes he had unfinished things to attend too. He walked along the hallway to a grand room where he saw Brandon fighting with a jelly-like creature.

Drake ran into the room aimed his gun a shot the bullet had no effect on the enemy. Wesker yelled for the corner "nice of you to join us Drake ha ha ha" . The jelly creature went for Brandon, Drake jumped and knocked Brandon out of the way. So of the creatures slime got on Drake's shirt and started melting through it. Drake quickly took it off and threw it away. Brandon started to draw his sword, Drake turned and said "sorry, i have to play hero" "what" Brandon started to say Drake knocked him into the elevator and sent him up when he saw the elevator had reached the top, Drake shot the controls.

The slime creature lunged at Drake, Drake rolled out of the way and started running through the halls. He passed a room that said armory he kicked the door in and saw a vile of the liquid that was use to instantly destroy the plasma creatures. The creature busted in to the room. Drake was no longer there it looked around the room "behind you muther fucker" Drake threw the vile hitting the creature killing it. Then he looked around the armory a little more and saw a .50 cal magnum. "Wesker" Drake yelled "you better start running you sun-glasses wearing bastard"

Drake ran into the grand room where he had left Wesker. Drake heard a clapping noise from the upper deck."Nice" Wesker said "NOW I GET TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS DRAKE PREPARE TO DIE" Wesker jumped for the upper deck and ran straight at Drake with in-human speed and punched him to the ground. Drake flew back and hit the wall "Fucking ow" Drake said as he fell down the wall to the floor."Alright muther fucker you gone pay for that" Drake said. Wesker appeared right in the face of Drake "oh really" he slapped Drake across the face sending him flying. Drake got up, dazed he said "is that all you got you pussy" Wesker ran and kicked him in the face sending him into the wall. Drake then saw some gas tanks in the corner of the room he made a run for them and Wesker kicked him in the tank, putting a hole in it. the gasoline spilled out on to Wesker's leg. Wesker took no notice of it as he pulled a knife out and stabbed Drake's hand in to the ground.Wesker pulled another knife out and stabbed the other hand in to the ground.  
"I'm gonna let you burn in this house with the rest of these idiotic creatures, goodbye Drake ha ha ha" Wesker started to walk toward the exit to escape Drake yelled as he pulled the knife out of the ground "Wesker" Wesker turned and said "what" Drake yelled "Boom Boom muther fucker" Drake shot the gas trail Wesker left as he walked away. "OH SHIT" Wesker yelled as he was blown up.

Meanwhile...

"A LITTLE HELP HERE" Brandon yelled as the tyrant ran at him on the roof. Jill, Barry, Chris and Rebecca turned and raised their guns and shot. The bullets had no effect on it. It picked up Brandon and through him to the ground and pined him to the ground with his claw but Brandon held off the blow with his sword. Brad threw down the rocket luncher and Jill picked it up and fired. The tyrant moved out of the way. Jill shot again and missed again. She shot again the tyrant didn't have time to dodge the missile but knocked it away "son of a bitch stop moving" Jill yelled. The tyrant ran at Jill, Brandon jumped and knocked her out of the way. The tyrant went for him and attacked cutting Brandon's arm Brandon was on the ground near the tyrant. Chris shot the tyrant in the head, it turned unaffected. The tyrant made a move toward Chris but it couldn't move his foot. He looked down and saw a sword stuck in his foot pining him to the spot. Brandon yelled "NOW JILL" Jill raised the rocket luncher and said "gladly, sorry but i think you just checked in to really fucked hotel, here is your room key" Jill fired the rocket luncher the missile hit and blew him up.

In the helicopter...

Brandon looked at the house as it was blown up. Jill said "I wonder if Drake made it out in time" Brandon said " I can't say" Brandon took notice of Rebecca in the corner. As Jill and Chris and Barry Talked about Drake. Brandon wonder what to do with his life now that he wasn't a slave to Umbrella. "Hey guys" Brandon said "is there an opening on the team"  
Jill, Barry and, Chris looked at each other. "Yeah we need a captain" Brandon smiled and said "oh yeah"


End file.
